Mayoi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Nami is working on her map when someone comes to her room who is it? R&R   NamixSanji   One Shot


Okay I don't own One Piece. Oda Eiichiro-sensei does. I wish I could have been Oda-sensei ha ha ha but yeah we all wish things that we don't have or something we are not but it's always fun to wish and dream. I hope you guys like it.

Mayoi:

Nami was in her room finishing up on a map she started on a week ago. Before she could continue a knock came at the door.

"Nami-san!" A male voice said from the other side of the door. Nami put her pen down and looked at the door.

"I wonder why he's here..." Nami thought to herself as she continued to look at the door.

"Come in Sanji-kun." Nami replied.

"Hai!" Sanji replied as he opened the door and walked in. In his right hand he had a tray with two cups. One was coffee. The other drink Nami wasn't sure. Nami never really could figure out the guys of their crew. Yet she liked them all for who they are but she knew that her heart was for someone.

"Nami-san something wrong?" Sanji asked as he looked at her. Nami gave a few blinks and quickly shook her head.

"No I'm fine just a little tired..." Nami said with a slight smile. Sanji brought his hand to the tray and grabbed one of the drinks. He handed it to her.

"I've made a special stamina drink. I thought you might need it." Sanji replied. Nami gave a few blinks and took the drink, she then smiled. She didn't expect him to know her this well.

"Arigatou Sanji-kun." Nami said. Sanji smiled, he then looked at the table and noticed the papers spread all over the table and the map Nami was working on in the middle. Sanji looked at Nami.

"Have you been working on this the whole time?" Sanji asked. Nami gave a few blinks as she looked at him and then the map and then the other small maps. She was making her own map the map of the entire world and the island they been to. Some of them she had good memories other she just doesn't want to remember.

"I have been working on the map. It's been a while since I last worked on it." Nami replied. Sanji continued to look at her.

"It was your dream right? To make your own world ma?" Sanji asked. Nami looked at Sanji with a slight surprised look.

"Yes but..." Nami wasn't sure how to ask. Sanji smiled as he placed the tray on the table making sure it wasn't on any of the maps.

"Remember the day when we made an oath to fulfill our dreams while we help Luffy become Pirate King." Sanji said. Nami gave a few blinks she couldn't believe that Sanji had remembered something that they said so long ago.

"Hai I remember that day." Nami replied.

"You had said that on that day I won't forget something like that." Sanji said. Nami's look became soft. She figured that he wouldn't forget plus she didn't forget about it. Sanji looked at Nami.

"Nami-san?" Sanji said.

"I was thinking about how you remembered my dream like I remember everyone's dream." Nami said. Sanji's expression changed.

"I'm glad that you remember them too. But there's a second part to my dream." Sanji said Nami gave a few blinks as she looked at him. Nami tried to read his thoughts.

"A second part?" Nami said with a surprised tone Sanji had a small smile as he nodded his head.

"Yes a second part." Sanji replied. Nami continued to look at him. The way he looked at her gave her a feeling that she might know what it is. If she was right then to her, it meant that she knew him very well and that maybe her heart belong to him.

"...Does it have to do with me?" Nami asked. Sanji's expression changed to a slight surprised look but then it changed as if he knew she would figure it out. Sanji nodded his head.

"It does." Sanji replied as he got closer to Nami, her heart slightly raced. Sanji looked deeply into her eyes.

"Once I find All Blue I want to build a restaurant and..." Sanji slightly stopped Nami put a hand on his cheek.

"And?" Nami asked in a gentle tone. Sanji felt his cheek getting hot he hoped that Nami wouldn't notice it.

"And have you by...My side." Sanji replied. Nami's eye quickly went to the side her face red.

"I mean..." Sanji hesitated. He tried to find the right words to explain that he would like his dream to come true. He wanted Nami to be by his side to be his wife. Yet he didn't know if Nami would say the same thing.

"...For a long time I didn't know who my heart belong to. Because I like all of you for who you are." Nami said. Sanji continued to look at Nami.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" Sanji asked. Nami's gaze slowly went back to Sanji as she slowly nodded her head.

"Who?" Sanji asked. Nami continued to look at him. He continued to look at her. Nami slowly leaned towards him. She was inches away from him. Nami closed her eyes and leaned closer to Sanji their lips met. Sanji was taken back by Nami's action but then he realized this was her answer to his question.

"..." Sanji said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. The kiss became passionate both taking in the other's taste and smell. The two continued to stay like this for a while. Nami slowly pulled away from the kiss. Sanji still had his arm wrapped around her as she looked at her.

"I'm...Sorry..." Nami said looking towards the side, Sanji shook his head.

"Nami-san please don't apologize. I had asked for an answer. You could of said in words who it was." Sanji replied. She knew he was right she could of said 'you're the one.' But she didn't instead she expressed it by kissing him.

"..." Nami said still looking towards the side. Sanji let Nami's hand go and brought it under her chin. He slowly brought her gaze towards him. She looked at him

"I'm glad that you did what you did." Sanji said in a gentle tone. Nami blushed bright red. Sanji gave a small smile as she leaned towards her and kissed her gently. She kissed him back as Sanji pulled away as he looked at her. He knew he got her attention.

"Nami-san you know we'll have to..." Sanji was stopped when Nami placed her finger to his lips.

"I know we'll have to tell them but they don't need to know right away." Nami said as she slowly drew her hand back. Sanji gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"You're right; they don't need to know just yet when the time is right." Sanji said Nami smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Nami said. Sanji slowly let Nami go. He had to leave her looked at Nami.

"I need to give Robin-chan her drink and start making food before our captain complains." Sanji said Nami nodded her head she leaned over to him and kissed him ne more time. She then slowly pulled away as she looked at him.

"Okay once I'm done with my maps I'll come by the kitchen and help." Nami said. Sanji gave a small smile.

"Arigatou Nami-san." Sanji replied getting up taking the tray with him as he slowly left the room. Nami watched him leave. She was glad that she found the person who her hart belongs to and to find that he wanted her by his side and also had the same feeling.

The End


End file.
